FUN
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: The reason why i shouldn't be in geography class


F.U.N

One shot

Somewhere in the middle of the pacific ocean sat a single small brown boat. In it sat two young boys and a radio. The first boy had orange hair in an Elvis hair do and beady blue eyes. He had on a white T-shirt and a pair of denim long shorts and a pair of brown sandals. The other boy had gravity defying black hair with a white starburst in the middle of it and crimson red eyes. He also wore a white T- shirt but instead of shorts he had on black pants and black boots. Hiei sighed in frustration as Kuwabara turned the radio on once again, for some unknown reason only one song was playing on it. Kuwabara had learned that song after playing it _fifty _times. Hiei swore he'd disintegrate that thing if it played that _Gay assed song _one…more…time. "Hey Hiei! My song's on! And I know it this time! I'll sing it for you!" Kuwabara stood up rocking the boat a little and began singing in a girly voice.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
Ken: You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Ken: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!  


Hiei growled loudly 'Who the _Fuck _was _Barbie _and _Ken_!' Hiei picked up the radio, and chucked it over the side of the boat. "Hey! Why'd you do that for?" Kuwabara yelled as the radio sunk out of view. "It was annoying." "Well now what are we supposed to do?" "Shut up and sit down." Kuwabara plopped back down on his behind making the boat rock once again. Hiei glared before noticing a small brown box on the boat. Hiei bent down and picked it up. He opened it and saw some kind of white powder. Hiei looked questionably at it before sniffing at it a little. Hiei sneezed and after a minuet started seeing strange colors before his eyes. Kuwabara looked over at Hiei when he heard him sneeze and looked at the box in Hiei's hands. Kuwabara pulled the box from him and he didn't resist, In fact he seemed to be in a daze. Kuwabara looked at the fine white powder and sniffed it a little, his eyes widened and he took a bigger sniff. Hiei came out his daze at took the box back from Kuwabara and took a deeper sniff seeing more different colors. The two sat for about an hour sniffing that powder out that box before the ocean wind blew the little that was left away. "I won." Hiei announced loudly out of nowhere, of coarse he was high. Kuwabara sighed. "It's not about winning." Hiei looked confusedly at him. "What's it about?" Kuwabara smiled at his high partner. "It's about fun!" Blank stare. "What the hell is that?" Kuwabara smiled wider. "Fun is when you…fun is...it's like….it's kind of…sort of like a…What is fun?….it's…let me spell it for you.

**F **is for friends who do stuff together.

**U **is for you and me.

**N **is anywhere and anytime at all… right here on big OC (Ocean)." Kuwabara froze when he heard voices singing with him. "Did you here that Hiei? I hear voices." Hiei snorted. "No I didn't and Anywhere starts with an _A_ Baka." "So? what's your point? Sing along!" Hiei sighed and sung his version.

"**F **is fuck you stupid assed baka

**U **is yo mama…bitch

**N **is for never touch me OR I'LL-"

Kuwabara gasped loudly and dramatically. "Hiei! Those things aren't what fun is all about! Now do it like this!" Kuwabara stood up in the boat and rocked it some more.

"**F **is for friends who do stuff to-" "NEVER! And you can't FORCE me to!" Hiei exclaimed. "Well then let me help you!" Kuwabara rocked the boat more.

" **F **is for friends who do stuff together.

**U **is for you and me! Try it!" Hiei growled and stood up as well swaying with the boat. "If you'll shut the hell up ok!

**N **is for anywhere and anytime at all, out here on the big OC (Ocean)." Hiei glared out over the ocean. "Now I here the voices too." "See I told you!" As Kuwabara continued his insane rambling about being right Hiei's face started taking on a nasty looking green. "What is this? I feel…queasy…. Let's go back now." "Well Hiei we don't know where we are and I can't since anything and your jagan aint workin' so we may as well finish singing!" "I don't WANT to finish singing." "Please! If you finish with me I'll leave you alone! I promos!" Kuwabara begged. Hiei sighed. "Fine lets hurry this up." Now the both of them stood rocking the boat and singing, rather joyfully I might add.

" **F **is for flick off all of the old folk.

**U **is for uncle berry.

**N **is for nose pickin', smokin' weed, and coak sniffin' here with my best buddy!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hiei and Kuwabara stood there rocking the boat laughing insanely as a plane flew by and they didn't even notice.

+In the plane+

Kurama sighed. "Koenma do you know what your doing?" Koenma - in teenage form- turned back around and glared at Kurama. "Of course! I'm tired of those two always fighting they need to learn to get along!" Yusuke snickered. "So leaving them stranded in the middle of the ocean with a radio that only plays one song and a box of cocaine will get them to stop fighting?" "DUH!" Again…this had to be the most stupidest thing Kurama had _Ever _heard.

**Just some randomness I thought of while in Geography class! I hope you like! Oh and this is a ONE SHOT ONLY! R&R! Ja ne!**


End file.
